


My Biggest Regret In Life Was Writing This Fanfic

by coolcoolbro



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Mentions of Simon, Sexy happenings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcoolbro/pseuds/coolcoolbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one GaryxKieren fanfic I wrote and posted onto tumblr, that I kinda wish I didn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The many people on tumblr who told me to continue this perverted fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+many+people+on+tumblr+who+told+me+to+continue+this+perverted+fanfic).



> lol this is 3 years old - what was i doing w/ my life?

Gary pushed him down onto the bed, feeling him squirm underneath him but to no avail as Gary pushed down on him harder. “Where’s the Irish rotter?” Gary growled.

"I don’t _know_." Kieren replied, frustrated, still trying to get up.

"Good, I guess. I wouldn’t want him to get the wrong idea."

Kieren stopped moving, “What?”

"Well, it’s you, me, a bed. If your boyfriend could see you now…" he said huskily. He heard perculiar sound, something similar to flies being undone behind him.

Kieren froze. “Please don’t tell me you’re stripping” he squeaked. Kieren felt the weight of the soldier lighten. Calloused hands roughly tugged at Kieren as he was flipped over onto his back. Gary shifted his weight again, putting his foot on Kieren’s chest, to keep him down. “ _This is wrong. This is so wrong_ ”, was the one thing running through Kieren’s mind. “ _What about Simon? You’re not just sleeping with someone else, you’re sleeping with the enemy!_ ” This didn’t stop the bulge in his pants getting any stiffer as Gary struggled with the zip.

“Stupid… fucking… zip” Gary pulled the zip back up and pulled it down quickly, he tried shaking it on the way down, and after a good and awkward few minutes of Gary swearing and Kieren sighing, he got the knife out of it’s holster and cut the jeans.

“Oi! D’you know how expensive these were?!”

"Expensive? You probably got 'em from Primark"

"Oh can you just hurry up Gary before I die of old age?" he said sighing like the classic teenager he was.

"Die of-? Cheeky bastard. Someone ought to put you in your place." 


	2. This isn't the worst that this is going to get.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am an immature idiot because writing the word penis made me laugh so much. I am chuckling right now.

“Oh just hurry up, Gary”

He didn’t want to admit it but Gary’s dominant nature really did turn him on.

He did enjoy the playful nature of his relationship with Rick, but didn’t get the intimacy he wanted. Simon gave him that, but it was so bittersweet. He was treated like glass, as if he was afraid that he would shatter and after Rick and Bill it was something he really needed. Gary didn’t care for that. He was rough, and Kieren liked that.

Oh, he liked it… Gary’s hands went under his fleece rubbing over his nipples and trailing down to the waistband of his jeans. Once Kieren felt his jeans being pulled down abruptly, the same happened with his pants leaving his stiff member exposed. He closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath, feeling the cool breeze on it. Kieren could no longer feel his rough, icy hands on him, so opened his eyes.

Gary was staring at his penis. Kieren would’ve blushed, if it were possible. Why would he be staring at him like that? Did he not like it? Was it too small?

He felt a surge of shame and inadequacy, he just wanted to pull his pants up and run, but he was handcuffed. He wasn’t going anywhere. Gary must have picked up on the anxious look on his face. He gave Kier a softened look, one that may even have shown love, if Gary knew what such a thing was.

He left a trail of kisses from his navel all the way down to the tip of his penis, taking in a part of the shaft and sucking. Kieren moaned, his back arching. But of course Gary would not finish the job, not whilst he still had to tend to his erection. No, that would not do. Kieren was going to have to wait for him to finish first…

**Author's Note:**

> If you for whatever reason do not know what Primark is, Primark is a store that mostly sells clothing.  
> It is infamous for it's low price but low quality. My mother once brought back 5 of those massive bags (I mean like the most expensive bag for life type ones) home. I went to a movie I came back and found her in a cafe with yet ANOTHER Primark bag. My mum will constantly tell me, I only need to get a pair of jeans from Primark and we end up spending the rest of the day there. We need a Primark rehab is what I am trying to say.


End file.
